


Daddy

by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, NOT a Daddy!kink, Reader has a daughter, i cried, this is completely innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose
Summary: When you started dating Spencer Reid, one of your first concerns was how he and Kayla would get along. You told him about her on the first date, not wanting to keep her a secret from him. What was the point of pursuing a relationship if you were hiding the most important part of your life from him? He took the news very well.





	Daddy

Kayla Marie L/N. The greatest gift that your jerk of an ex-boyfriend ever gave you. She was your daughter. She shared your eyes and your laugh. At just three years old, she reminded you so much of yourself. Stubborn and sassy, yet cute as a button. 

When you started dating Spencer Reid, one of your first concerns was how he and Kayla would get along. You told him about her on the first date, not wanting to keep her a secret from him. What was the point of pursuing a relationship if you were hiding the most important part of your life from him? He took the news very well. 

A few months later, he was ecstatic when you asked him to come inside and meet her. 

She had been shy at first, clinging to your leg as Spencer sat on the floor. He smiled and waited for her to approach him. He then noticed a comic book character on her pajamas and they instantly bonded over them. Over time, Spencer became a constant in your lives, and that was saying a lot with his career. 

You opened the door to see Spencer waiting. You were just helping your daughter to put on her coat.

“Hey. I just have to drop Kayla off with Mrs. Peters.” you said, referring to your neighbor. She loved watching after Kayla and Kayla liked her. 

“Actually, I was hoping Kayla could come with us.” Spencer smiled nervously in your doorway. 

“Really!?” Kayla squealed in excitement, looking up at Spencer’s face as if he had just told her that he was close, personal friends with the tooth fairy. 

“If it’s okay with your mom.” he smiled and they both looked at you with pleading eyes. You nodded, holding back your tears of joy. You had had boyfriends between Kayla’s father and Spencer, but none of them had ever tried to include her in the relationship. None of them had ever invited her along. 

You spent a joyful day at the aquarium. Kayla being mesmerized by the colorful fish and Spencer telling her about them and where they come from. She had her face pressed up against the glass as Spencer stood behind her, holding her up on the small ledge and making sure she didn’t fall back. She was fascinated by him, even if she didn’t understand all the words he used. You smiled at the scene, committing it to memory.  
As you walked to the sea lion show, Kayla stood between you holding both your’s and Spencer’s hands. Every few steps you lifted her up and swung her off the ground. Her delighted giggles filled the air. 

When you sat down, Kayla insisted on sitting on the bench like a big girl. You smiled at the girl at let her off your lap to nestle her way in between you and Spencer. Just before the show started, another family took the seats right in front of you. You watched your daughter pout because she was no longer able to see. You moved your purse off your lap, expecting her to come back for the extra height. 

To your complete and utter shock, she crawled into the Spencer’s lap. A satisfied look on her face when she realized that she could see again. The look on Spencer’s face was priceless. He was just as shocked as you were, but his expression quickly changed to a smile as he wrapped a steadying arm around the teetering toddler. 

She fell asleep in his arms as soon as the show ended. 

“I think we should call it a day.” you whispered as you looked at Kayla. 

Spencer agreed as he carefully adjusted the girl so that he could carry her back to the car. Kayla instinctively curled herself closer to his chest, melting both of your hearts. 

The ride back was quiet, except for Kayla’s soft snores. You leaned over and kissed Spencer’s cheek. He chanced a surprised look at you before looking at the road. 

“What was that for?” he asked, careful not to wake your daughter. 

“For caring about my daughter. I think it made her day that she got to go with us.” you said. 

Spencer shook his head, “I love you. Both of you. No need to thank me.” 

“We love you too.” you answered. 

~*~*~*~*~

These “family outings” became a fairly regular thing. Some nights, you and Spencer would go out alone, but some days, the three of you would enjoy a day out. Spencer even sat through a baseball game because your daughter wanted to see the team. That was probably the only time in the history of your relationship where you got to be the one to lean over and explain to him what was happening. 

The thing you loved most was, that Spencer wasn’t just around for the fun things. When you had to discipline your daughter with a time out, she had tried to get to Spencer to save her from your rules. However, he surprised you by agreeing with you. He risked losing her love and adoration because he knew you were right. She had pouted and stormed off to her time-out corner. Spencer looked a little sad, but all was forgotten when she gave him a big hug goodnight when it came time for him to leave. 

One night, while Spencer was off on a case, you were tucking your daughter into bed. 

“When will Spencer come back?” she asked, like she always did. 

“Soon.” you answered as you always did. You had been watching the news from the town he was in. You knew that they had closed the case earlier that day and it was a big win for them. 

Kayla seemed to take this as a good enough answer and closed her eyes. 

“Night, Mommy.” she yawned, sleep already overcoming her. 

“Night, baby.” you stood up and slowly closed the door. 

Enjoying the quiet before you too went to bed, you sat in the living room, reading a book and enjoying some wine. Until you heard the door open. You looked back to see Spencer in the doorway, pocketing the key you had given him. 

“Hey.” you greeted him, getting up from the couch, “I figured you would be out celebrating with the team.” 

He shook his head as he enveloped you in his arms, “What better way to celebrate than a quiet night in with you?” 

You chuckled and pulled him into a soft kiss. 

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, you woke up to pattering feet. You jostled Spencer and he woke up just in time for your daughter to open your door. She took in the sight of the two of you in bed together. 

“Daddy’s back!” she squealed and did a running jump into your bed, tackling Spencer. 

The poor man could only gape at your daughter’s words as she held him tightly. You brought your hand to your mouth as you tried not to cry. You looked at Spencer and he wasn’t faring any better. 

Kayla pulled back when Spencer didn’t return her hug. She saw a few tears fall down Spencer’s cheek.  
“What’s wrong?” she asked, concern in her young voice, “Do you not want me to call you ‘daddy’?” 

Spencer quickly shook his head, wiping away his tears, “No, Kayla. I would love it if you called me ‘daddy’.” He gave her a watery smile. 

She returned his grin and hugged him again, “I missed you, Daddy.” 

Spencer hugged the child close to his chest, “I missed you too, sweetheart.” 

~*~*~*~*~

Not too long after, Spencer was home with Kayla. You had been asked to cover a coworker’s shift. Spencer agreed to watching Kayla, as he had done multiple times before. They were in the kitchen, Kayla sitting at the island as she watched Spencer finish the mac’n’cheese. 

You had to give him credit, he had become a much better cook since you had met him. 

Once he trusted that the food was cool enough, he served the young girl. 

“Thanks, Daddy!” she beamed before digging in. Spencer laughed softly and grabbed his own plate, taking the seat next to her. 

“Hey, Kayla. I have a serious question to ask you.” he said after some silence. 

She looked up at him, cheese down her chin. Spencer grabbed a napkin and wiped her face before continuing. 

“How would you feel if I asked your mommy to marry me?” he asked tentatively, hoping she would understand. 

Kayla stopped eating and looked at him. Spencer could feel himself sweat under the child’s intense, soul searching stare. He wanted her blessing before he went ahead and did something that would change her life. 

“Would you be around more often?” she asked, finally breaking the silence. 

“I would live here, with you two.” he answered, “Or we would all move to a bigger house.” 

Kayla grinned a wide toothy grin at the idea, “My mommy’s happier when you’re here.” 

Spencer smiled back, “Do I have your blessing?” 

She nodded quickly and hugged him. Spencer smiled proudly and kissed her forehead. 

If you said yes, Kayla would finally have her family. Her mommy and her daddy. She wasn’t too worried about your answer.


End file.
